Three's company
Three's company 'is the sixty-ninth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. In it, Vinny meets up with Shaun Andersen from MLAndersen0, who is having similar issues. Vinny tries to explain his predicament while drugging Shaun under the orders of HABIT. Youtube Description We might have guests. Transcript ''video starts from a wide shot of the kitchen, the house seems to be the same from the previous videos, along with Noah's crossover video, "[http://tribetwelve.wikia.com/wiki/Severance Severance". Vinny can be seen smashing a few pills before putting them in a jar. There is no audio] to the entrance, the cameraman seems to be in the staircase, looking down at Vinny, who looks back at the camera. '''Vinny: Ugh, I fucking hate you things... can you even talk? Have you ever tried talking? cameraman produces a series of gurgles, and Vinny shows a disgusted expression Vinny: Nevermind. paces around nervously by the door Vinny: Should be here any minute. walks around for a few moments before looking into the window and motioning the cameraman to get back. It complies Vinny: Hey. Shaun: Did you write this? Vinny: Uh-I didn't... uhh but my partner did. Shaun: Kay... Said you'd help? Vinny: Yeah, let's come in, and we'll talk about this motions Shaun to come inside the house, who hasn't been seen so far Shaun: Just tell me out here. Vinny: Well, I can't really talk out here, okay? Shaun: Well I'm not going to come in... This... I found this on the inside of my locked car. So you- why would I just come in? Vinny: I understand you have no reason to trust us, umm, I don't know what to say to make you come in, but I can't physically talk out here. I can't talk with the door open. Shaun: What am I supposed to do? You said you could help me, so... okay-- Vinny: Alright alright alright alright alright... Look, we know about the hands, that's all I can tell you with this door open, you have to come in, and we can talk about it. We can help you, and you can help us. You have to trust me. reluctantly walks into the house, Vinny shuts the door rather forcefully, hinting that it may have shut on its own. Vinny: Would you like some tea? Shaun: Sure. takes a seat and leaves the paper in the table. The camera zooms in, revealing it reads "SHAUN", in a rather crude handwriting. Shaun leaves his camera and takes off his gloves as Vinny returns with two cups and a jar, the same one where he tossed the powdered pills earlier. Vinny: This okay? Shaun: Kay. opens a box of tea, and leaves a tea bag in each cup, before pouring water in them. The cameraman reveals the brand to be "Celestial Herbal tea" and at the top reads "Sleepytime". Shaun: Who are you? How do you know me? Vinny: I'm Vin, and uhh, for a couple of years now, me and my two friends have been stalked by... something. And recently, I started searching everywhere I could for someone with a similar problem, and you seem to be in a similar situation. I-I don't know where else to turn, because I think... you're the only one left. Shaun: You said you had a partner though. Vinny: Oh, yeah. Uhh, I met him way after stuff went south. Umm, I honestly, I don't know much about him, but I do know he's helping just a little bit. So. Shaun: And, same thing happened to him? Was he followed? Vinny: V-Very similar thing happened to him, umm, that thing seems to be wherever he is... yeah, shows up. Shaun: Sooo... What are you guys trying to accomplish, then? Vinny: Our goal is to stop him. Shaun: Okay, aaand, how are you going to stop something like him? tries to stay in composure, apparently already suffering the effects from the pills. Vinny: Just follow me into this; There are things in this world, they fit in, they blend in, they look like ordinary objects, but they're not from here. Uhh, for example, clock, and the hands. They put up some sort of fence around him, uhh, like protection, you know when you get for... But, if the object isn't hold, like the hands, and the clock... It makes him vulnerable. Shaun: Kay, so he's... vulnerable right now. Vinny: Slightly, yes, imagine a little hole in a fence, enough, uhh, to get in. Shaun: Alright, so uhh what're ya trying- if he's vulnerable, what are you trying to do? Vinny: That's the hard part, that's the part we've been researching, and I think we're pretty close, almost to a solution. Shaun: Kay, I've researched as much as I can of this thing, I've found nothing yet. And now he's vulnerable... but like... what are we supposed to do? And why do you need my help? Vinny: This thing, that I've been working with, it's been giving us other options. Shaun: Like another uh, what type of thing, another object? Vinny: It's not really, um, it's hard to explain. It's not really an object, as it is something inside of someone. Shaun: What? What's in it? Vinny: Okay. Shaun: It's inside of someone, It's an object that's inside of someone. Vinny: My... my partner. Umm, he's not- he's not a person. Shaun: He's not a... He's not a person- Vinny: He's... Ehh, sorry. He's... he's there, you can- you can see him, but uhh... He's not actually a pe- person... (Under his breath) Fuck, it's kicking in already. Shaun: (Visibly agitated) What? stumbles back from his seat, having trouble standing up. Vinny: S-no, I was trying to- Sit down... dude... you're gonna hur- Shaun: What the fuck did you do? moves towards the door, trying to leave. Vinny: I'm sorry... I didn't have a choice... I'm not a bad-- I'm not a bad person. slumps down, and Shaun opens the door only slightly, before it shuts back, causing a small tear to happen, along with camera distortions. He tries once more, before he loses balance and falls down in a mattress next to Vinny. The cameraman walks closer to Shaun, filming them both, before the video ends. Notes * Crosses over with MLAndersen0. HELLO and GOODBYE *Contains a "cameraman", as seen in Colon D, Next, etc. **Vinny says to it, "Fuckin' hate you things," which means there are multiple creatures like this. **Vinny asks it if it can talk, or if it has even tried to (implying it has something resembling a mouth). It makes gargling, choking noises and Vinny looks disgusted and says, "Never mind." **When Vinny goes to open the door for the guest, he waves for it to hide behind the wall and it hurriedly obliges, suggesting it is either going along with the plan, or neutral in terms of "sides" and just follow directions. *There is a video corresponding to the events of the video on MLAndersen0's channel called "HELLO", and is the second of two videos that have seemed to be uploaded by HABIT (the other being "BROTHERLY LOVE".) * The "cameraman" can be seen in "HELLO." From what is seen, he just looks like a normal person, with a slight limp when he walks. External Links Video TribeTwelve's video: Severance. MLAndersen0's videos: HELLO, and GOODBYE.Category:Videos